Soldier Come Home
by Puja723
Summary: One-shot. Slade is one of the most fiercest villains the Titans have as an advasary. The mercenary doesn't have any dasardly deeds planned for the Titans on this day of love. He has his own special agenda to deal with. Slade/Addie.


**As promised guys here's my Slade/Adeline one-shot. Surprisingly this wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be to write xD **

**Disclaimer - Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics **

* * *

><p><strong>Soldier Come Home<strong>

Adeline Kane Wilson was sitting on her couch listening to the radio. An array of romantic songs was playing on every single station for Valentine's Day. She sighed sadly while tucking strands of red hair behind her ear reminiscing of the days she used to have this special day with her husband, Slade Wilson. The world knows him as a fierce mercenary; Deathstroke the Terminator. However, she knew him as the man who stole her heart years ago and then crushed it with his lies. She understood that he lied to her and the kids because he wanted to keep them safe from his job, but after what happened to Grant and Joey, she couldn't forgive him for that.

'_It's the same every year_,' Adeline thought to herself. '_He'll probably send Wintergreen over here with the usual dozen roses and mediocre wine_' Her green eyes darted down to the coffee table and saw a red rose. She smiled and looked at her son who was standing beside her. "Joey, you didn't have to."

'_I wanted to mom_,' Jericho signed. '_Knowing Dad, he's probably busy trying to defeat the Titans to even remember what today is._'

Adeline held the rose in her hand. Her heart couldn't fathom why Slade was still trying to destroy a group of teenagers who would undoubtedly help him if he needed it. In fact they did when the world was on the brink of destruction when they had faced Trigon. Revenge was always bittersweet, but this has gotten to a point where his work has taken over his life. She knew about how he had once used the Titans leader, Robin as an apprentice and Terra – a girl who had grown quite fond of during the time she was his apprentice. She heard about his endeavor with the Titans when they had fought Trigon. She realized that she could've lost the man she loved during that battle.

Both she and Jericho heard a knock at the door and Adeline sighed. "That's probably Wintergreen with your father's gifts for me," She walked towards the door letting out an annoyed sigh. "Sometimes that man can be so aggravating." She opened the door and saw Slade in front of her. He wasn't wearing his Deathstroke costume. No he was wearing his old army uniform which showed off his manly physique.

"Slade…" Adeline breathed out and she looked away. "Do you need something? Is that why you're here?"

Slade's steel blue eye gazed her. '_She hasn't changed at all_.' He thought and then said, "Yes, Addie, there is something I want," He held out a bouquet of red roses and the wine which they both shared on their honeymoon. "I want you tonight."

Adeline looked at him, but said nothing.

"Addie, please, just listen to what I have to say," Slade said to her. "I know I've done a lot of wrong over the past years, but I thought that for at least one day we should spend it together. Just you and me."

Adeline crossed her arms across her chest. "Until you have another vendetta against the Titans," She scolded him gently. "How much longer is this insane war going to continue! I'm upset about losing Grant too, but you don't see me raging on revenge and Joey's doing all he can do make you happy, but it's never enough for you!"

Jericho waved hello to his father and stood near his mother.

"What about Rose?" Adeline asked. Slade looked at her slightly stunned that she knew about Rose as well before she continued on, "Can't you see it's because of you, that we can't be a _normal_ family!" She shook with anger and trembled.

Slade took the tiny woman in his arms and hugged her close. "Addie…" He whispered in her ear.

"Don't!" She spat at out him. "Don't call me that! You lost your right to call me that years ago!"

Jericho watched his parents argue and sighed in dismay before leaving them alone.

Adeline's hand reached for the gun in her pocket. "Get out before I shoot your other eye!"

"So this is how it's going to be?" Slade asked her.

"It's always been like this," Adeline answered as she held the gun in her hands. "It's been like this since the day you lied to me and our boys!"

Slade eyed the gun and then at his ex-wife. "You won't do it," He told her. "You still love me despite the man I've become."

"You tested me last time and I proved you wrong." Adeline replied as her hands shook.

Slade took her hands in his. "Then why are your hands shaking, _Addie_?" He seductively whispered her name.

Adeline stared into his cold, but loving steel blue eye. One of her hands reached for the eye patch which covered his left eye. She remembered how angry she got at him for putting her boys in danger. He had the same look then as he did now. It was the same look he had given her when they first met. A flood of emotions and memories came swimming back to her as the man she still had feelings for deep in her heart held her in his strong arms.

"This can't happen…" She whispered softly as Slade quietly hushed her and kissed her lips.

Adeline dropped the gun to the floor as she felt her ex-husband kiss her. Her tiny form was in bliss and she wrapped her arms around Slade's body as they kissed.

"You never gave up on me even when we were split up. I don't intend to give up on you." Slade said to her.

They soon embraced each other in forgotten kisses that were thought to be lost in the years they had been apart. Jericho peered from his room at his parents heatedly kissing each other and smiled softly to himself. He gave them the privacy they needed and hoped that one day they could be a family again.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I hope I kept Slade in character for the most part... cause it is difficult to write a strong character such as Slade and show that he has a weak spot without destroying all his masculine bad assary. Hope all my reviewers out there and friends find love on Valentine's Day, not just with a significant other, but with your friends and family :D <strong>


End file.
